


That's just rude

by TheTrueFluffyTuna



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, i love these shitty kids, it's just crack, please give me suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFluffyTuna/pseuds/TheTrueFluffyTuna
Summary: "I hope we find Inigo soon aswell." Lucina had been dearly missing her little brother, and the more time they spent apart only made it worse."We'll find him. He's most likely off chasing a pretty woman." Laurent's warm smile never ceased to calm her nerves, and she gave him a small smile in return."Or maybe he tripped and fell off a cliff when he was summoned into this world!" Leave it to Marc to ruin the mood.





	That's just rude

**Author's Note:**

> I love these shitty kids so have some crack devoted to them  
> Leave any suggestions you have for future drabbles  
> (I ship just about everything <3)

The future children -or at least the majority of them- were currently gathered around a fire that sat in between their small group of tents. Most of them having been granted their own tent once they joined with The Shepards. Save for Marc and Morgan, who had somehow wormed their way into Robin's tent. 

 

How three people could fit into the tiny tent Lucina didn't want to know.

 

As it was though the twins had taken a moment to stop following Robin around like a pair of ducklings, which was a small miracle in itself, to join their friends around the fire.

 

"I hope we find Inigo shoooooonn." Cynthia interrupted the comfortable silence with a whine, bringing up the last member of their group they had yet to find, words slurred slightly by the lollipop she hadn't bothered to take out of her mouth.

 

Throwing her hands up in the air, utterly exasperated, she puffed out her cheeks looking to her friends.

 

As if she had read their minds, there was a chorus of agreements from around the fire pit.

 

"I sincerely pray to our gracious lord naga herself that our dear friend, warrior of the indigo skies, honorable maiden slayer Inigo, has not been lost to the passages of time as our studious mage was!! I fear he would not of handled it as victoriously as Laurent, our dashing wizard of the vermillion seas!"

 

"There isn't such a thing as red seas dumbass," not letting Owain's shenanigans stop her from brushing out her long white hair Severa gave Owain a disgusted look.

 

Clearly having his own piece to say Brady leaned over and put a hand on Owain's shoulder, sending the redhead a pleading look, "And please never call anyone maiden slayer again."

 

Watching her cousin puff out his cheeks as he had since he was a toddler Lucina couldn't help the laughter that slipped out of her lips, not stopping even as Owain gave her a betrayed look.

 

"I hope we find Inigo soon aswell." She'd been dearly missing her little brother, and the more time they spent apart only made it worse.

 

Flinching at the hand that grabbed her own, it took her a moment to relax even after realizing it was Laurent who must've seen her frown.

 

"We'll certainly find him. Odds are he's most likely off chasing a pretty woman." Laurent's warm smile never ceased to calm her nerves, and she gave him a small smile in return.

 

"Or maybe he tripped and fell off a cliff when he was summoned into this world!" Marc suddenly interjected himself into the conversation with his morbid humor, earning him a giggle from Morgan who clearly shared in his sense of humor.

 

A huff came from Gerome clearly not enjoying the joke, "I'll ask again, are you two sure your father isn't Henry?" With the snow white hair and ever morbid humor you'd think the twins would be Henry's children rather than Severa, being the stick in the mud that she is.

 

"He-he might not of even made it to the past yet." Noire's quiet voice chimed in from where she clutched at her paper courage charm next to Kjelle. Feeling all her friends eyes on her she blushed and ducked her head so her blond hair was covering her eyes, "I-I mean Owain's b-barely been here for a month."

 

Kjelle hummed stopping her armor polishing for a moment to pitch in to the conversation, "I gotta say if we're basing when we should've landed in the past on when Luci landed here, Naja's trajectory was just a bit off for the majority of us"

 

The patronizing tone was strong in her voice, and all of her friends nodded their heads and hmm'd in agreement as Gerome himself scoffed, "she can't even send people back in time right. No wonder she needs to convince some mortal human into defeating her sole enemy for her."

 

Cynthia snorted at that, shoulders shaking with restrained giggles, "Come on Gerome she's good for some things!"

 

Sending Laurent a knowing look her laughter grew even more, "like leaving you stranded for 4 years in the middle of a desert." 

 

Now chuckling too, Laurent softly pitched in, "or dumping you in the middle of a slavers caravan."

 

Their fun was stopped short when Nah who'd been half alseep leaning against Minerva quickly shot up straight, sitting there staring at nothing for a moment before coming back to her senses. 

 

She had a incredulous look on her face as if she wasn't sure what to do, as she turned to her companions. "Naga would like you to know that she certainly wasn't the one who broke gules and had to be sent back in time."

 

"Now that's just rude." Owain abruptly broke his character to stare at Nah with a deadpan expression.

 

Gerome meanwhile sat down the shirt he'd been mending to grin at Nah, which was terrifying enough on its own, "hey if you still have Naga on the line give her this for mme." As he said that Gerome lifted both hands to give Nah the middle finger.

 

"That's not how it works and you know it-" Nah stilled for a moment once again, before putting her face into her hands. "The god of our world just sent me a mental image of her flipping you off. Why has the world come to this?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of the fact that Inigo is alWAYS the last baby I recruit bc his recruitment chapter is such bullshit ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)


End file.
